


I'm The Kind of Human Wreckage That You Love

by DocSawbones



Series: Vamp Dan AU [1]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: And also for myself, M/M, This is for y'all in the Re-Ani Appreciation Squad, Vampire!Dan, Vampirism, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Daniel Cain is a vampire. Herbert West is a scientist. Since finding out about Dan’s vampirism, Herbert has been endlessly curious.Title from "Blood" by My Chemical Romance. It fits.





	I'm The Kind of Human Wreckage That You Love

Daniel Cain is a vampire. Herbert West is a scientist. Since finding out about Dan’s vampirism, Herbert has been endlessly curious. This has gone on for a few days, and they’ve agreed upon testing aspects of Dan’s… affliction. Their third test, taking place in their shared basement is simple. Does the area of being bitten affect the taste of the blood, does it affect any other aspects of the feeding, or something like that. Before now, Dan had bitten Herbert’s palm and his forearm, but now it was time for a change. Back to classics, in a way. 

 

Herbert looks over his notes again, looking specifically at the symptoms he had written down from the previous two tests. It was interesting, especially to Dan, who is looking over Herbert’s shoulder. The symptoms look abnormal to him, do people really feel these effects when bitten? Oh well, it’s not like either of them would be able to convince people to participate in their testing. Herbert was preparing himself for the feeding. Taking off his tie, unbuttoning his plain white shirt, in order to give free access to his sensitive neck to Dan. It was almost… intimate. He pushes the thought of intimacy out of his mind. This is strictly for scientific purposes. But… it is appealing.  “Alright.” Herbert looks over his shoulder at Dan, “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Dan worries, he doesn’t particularly want to hurt Herbert. After all, they only have each other.

“Of course, Daniel.” He’s confident, tilting his head for easier access to his neck. Dan stands behind him, quite close to his roommate. The smell of Herbert’s blood is incredible to him, O negative blood has always been favorable to Dan. Gently, he holds onto Herbert’s waist, definitely to keep him in place. No other reason. Leaning in close, he takes a deep breath, exhaling onto the scientist’s neck. “Just hurry up with it-” Herbert starts to complain, but is cut off by Dan sinking his fangs into his skin.

 

The noise Herbert makes is quite embarrassing, something like a breathy moan. His knees buckle, and he would’ve fallen, if Dan’s hands hadn’t kept their grip on his waist. Grabbing onto the table, he makes an attempt to steady himself. Dan, the caring soul he is, helps him stand back up. This has gotten  _ very _ intimate now. Herbert’s face is flushed, and Dan’s lapping at the blood his bite has produced. It seems as if he hasn’t noticed Herbert’s... interesting reaction, which is a Godsend. This doesn’t last long, as one of Dan’s hands moves from his waist to his thigh. Oh, that hand is too close to Herbert’s crotch, in the best way ever. It’s hard for him to keep himself under control, because Dan starts to suck on the bites. He’s unsure if the intention is to collect more blood from Herbert, or to leave hickies. Either way, he’s  _ loving _ it.

 

Finally, Dan pulls back. Herbert turns to face his roommate, lightheaded and still flushed. “So,” Dan starts, grinning, “you seem to enjoy that. A lot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all you horny fucks in the Re-Animator Appreciation Squad server. Based especially off of the note sheet and Turner's drawing.


End file.
